


All the Flowers

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Genderbending, yes its spallam yes its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: This fandom has one braincell and its preoccupied with flower shop aus
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	All the Flowers

Alfie leaned onto the counter with a sigh. Dear God, she hated her job. Clearly, she had pissed off someone up there, because seriously. The only job available for a twenty year old wheezing asthmatic college student with a borderline Zyrtec addiction was at a _flower shop?_ Okay, yes, the town was admittedly small, and college students fought over listings like cats with tuna fish. Technically, she was lucky to have a job.

But come _on_.

She was torn from her musings by the chime of the doorbell, and she heaved himself up quickly, shoving her textbook beneath the counter hastily. She looked up frantically and felt her breath catch.

The girl in the doorway was stunning, silhouetted by the setting sun. Her hair fell in gentle waves around her, and she held a book tightly to her chest. Was that- “Alice in Wonderland, right?”

The girl startled, then grinned softly. “Uh, yeah. How’d you know?”

Alfie blushed. “It-it was my favorite book as a kid.” God, she was bad at this. “Haven’t read it in a while, though.”

“Mine too! I’m re-reading it for my project on how shitty Lewis Caroll was.” She crossed the shop in a few easy bounds, dress twirling around her. She reached across the counter, smiling. “I’m Alice.”

“Seriously?” Alfie teased, prolonging the shake a half second too long. She shook her head slightly. “Shit, sorry. I’m Alfie. Uh, how can I help you today?”

Alice nodded solemnly. “I have a very important task.” She paused dramatically. “I need to say ‘fuck you’ in florals.”

Alfie laughed, moving out from behind the counter. “Okay. That’ll be orange lilies, foxglove, and yellow carnations. Oh, and geraniums.” She gathered them slowly, trying to ignore the itchiness rising on her face. “Can I ask who you’re insulting so elegantly?”

“Oh, Lewis Caroll again. These will be my references for the talking flowers.” Alice scratched her neck self-consciously. “Uh, my project might take awhile, so I’ll probably be back.”

Alfie tore her gaze away from the other woman’s lips. “Oh, yeah?” _Please, God, please, let her come back._

“I’ll see you then.”

\-----

Alice peeped over the counter and giggled. Alfie was curled up on the floor, snoring contentedly on the rug. This was probably against store policy, Alice mused, but Alfie looked so adorable with her hair all mussed, curled into herself. Alice lept back as Alfie stirred, lifting her head with a sigh.

“Alice! Please don’t tell my boss.”

Alice laughed as she helped her up, leaning against the counter. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Dodgy doesn’t do arrangements half as well as you. And he’s _mean_.”

By now, Alice was a regular customer, stopping in at least once a week on her way to class, provided Alfie was working, of course. The flowers were a draw, sure, but everyone knew to leave them to it whenever Alice wandered in, lest they be subjected to terrible flirting techniques and allergy attacks.

“Yeah, Dodgy is… Dodgy. I’m-uh-I’m glad you’re back, Alice. What’s today’s still life subject?” Alfie queried, hopping over to examine the bright new dappled roses in the window display.

Alice flushed. “Oh, uh, my course just finished.” She stared at the flowers and summoned her courage. “I actually was wondering if you’d wanna have a picnic or something sometime?” _Fuck, great job, Alice, that was super smoo_ -

“Yes.” Alfred blurted, face red.

“What?”

Alfie took Alice’s hand, smiling softly. “I’d love to spend my time with you, Alice.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment down below!!!!!!!


End file.
